Wersja trudna
Wersja trudna (nie mylić z wersją heroiczną) odnosi się do zwiększonej trudności spotkań z bossami rajdowymi, co skutkuje wyższymi nagrodami i/lub osiągnięciami. Dzieje się to przez wykonanie lub nie wykonanie pewnych czynności, które zwiększają trudność walki z bossem. Nie ma możliwości ustawienia trudności spotkania z bossem na wersję trudną z poziomu interfejsu użytkownika. Informacje Ahn'Qiraj Przed wydaniem World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King' i pojawieniem się prawdziwych spotkań w wersji trudnej, Świątynia Ahn'Qiraj była pierwszą instancją rajdową, która posiadała spotkanie, którego trudność i zdobycze były determinowane przez kolejność zabijania kolejnych bossów. Zul'Aman Zul'Aman było drugim rajdem, gdzie zdobycze zmieniały się w zależności od tego, co zrobią gracze. W tym przypadku zdobycze miały określony czas, im większa liczba bossów zostanie pokonana przed jego upływem, tym lepsze zdobycze można było zyskać. Cztery skrzynie można było otworzyć po pokonaniu kolejnych czterech pierwszych bossów. Niedźwiedź wojenny Amanich, znajdujący się w ostatniej skrzyni, został usunięty w patchu 3.0.2. Obsidian Sanctum Obsydianowe Sanktuarium było pierwszą instancją rajdową w z trudną wersją spotkania z bossem. Ulduar Ulduar rozwinął dalej koncepcję, oferując trudne wersje spotkań z 10 spośród 14 bossów. Są to Flame Leviathan, XT-002 Deconstructor, Assembly of Iron, Freya, Hodir, Mimiron, General Vezax, Yogg-Saron oraz Algalon the Observer. Algalon to pierwszy w WoW przypadek bossa występującego tylko w wersji trudnej i z tego powodu stał się bossem opcjonalnym, nie wymaganym do ukończenia rajdu. Spotkania w wersji trudnej Three Bugs Trzy Robaki w Świątyni Ahn'Qiraj oferują graczom trzy różne metody. Najprostszą drogą do zakończenia spotkania jest zabicie Lorda Kri, później Księżniczki Yauj, a na kończu Vema. Droga "średniej trudności" opiera się na zabiciu Lorda Kri jako drugiego. Natrudniejszą wersją jest zabicie go na końcu. Nagrody są zdeterminowane przez kolejność zabicia poszczególnych członów Rodziny Robaków. Każdy robak ma pewne unikalne przedmioty na swojej tabeli zdoyczy, podczas gdy inne są współdzielone z resztą. Sartharion Sartharion w Obsydianowym Sanktuarium posiada 3 różne wersje trudne. Trzy młode smoki, Vesperon, Shadron oraz Tenebron mogą zostać zabite, by spotkanie z Sartharionem było na normalnym poziomie trudności bądź można jednego lub więcej smoków pozostawić przy życiu, by zwiększyć poziom trudności. Pokonanie Sarthariona pozostawiając smoki przy życiu owocuje specjalnymi osiągnięciami oraz dodatkowymi zdoyczami, których pula się zwiększa, im większa liczba smoków pozostaje przy życiu: / (1 smok przy życiu), / (2 smoki przy życiu) and / (wszystkie smoki żywe). Flame Leviathan * Płomienny Lewiatan w Ulduarze ma 4 różne wersje trudne. Istnieją 4 wieże, każda ze zdobycami i odznakami za ich NIE ZNISZCZENIE, podobnie jak w Obsydianowym Sanktuarium. Istnieje również kilka osiągnięć, zależnie od ilości niezniszczonych wież. Są to / (3 wieże zniszczone), / (2 wieże zniszczone), / (1 wieża zniszczona) oraz / (wszystkie wieże pozostawione). XT-002 Deconstructor XT-002 Dekonstruktor ma jedną wersję trudną. Na poziomie 75%, 50% oraz 25% zdrowia zostaje odsłonięte serce Dekonstruktora. Zniszczenie serca (które samo w sobie posiada wielomilionowy pasek zdrowia) aktywuje wersję trudną. Akcja ta leczy Dekonstruktora do maksymalnego poziomu zdrowia oraz daje mu dopalacz Złamane Serce, które zwiększa obrażenia przez niego zadawane o 15% oraz zwiększa liczbę punktów zdrowia o 50% (60% w wersji heroicznej). Pokonanie XT-002 Dekonstruktora po zniszczeniu jego serca owocuje osiągnięciami / oraz dodatkowymi zdobyczami. Assembly of Iron Istnieją dwie różne wersje trudne dla Rady Żelaza. Normalna strategia sugeruje pokonanie Zaklinacza Burzy Brundira na końcu ( / ). Wersja "średniotrudna" polega na zabiciu Pana Runów Molgeima na końcu ( / ). Najtrudniejszą wersją spotkania (i metodą na uzyskanie najlepszych zdobyczy) jest pokonanie Łamacza Stali na końcu ( / ). Zdobycze w zależności od zastosowanej taktyki się zwiększają, podobnie jak zmieniają się osiągnięcia. Hodir Wersja trudna Hodira polega na pokonaniu go przed upływem 3 minut, co nie pozwoli mu rozbić Rzadkiej Skrytki w komnacie ( / ). Od aktualizacji w patchu 3.1.1 Hodir nie rozbije skrytki, jeśli zostanie zabity w trakcie wykonywania czynności. Thorim Pokonanie Thorima w ciągu 3 minut spowoduje, że Sif nie odejdzie i pomoże mu w walce. W tym czasie nie może ona zostać namierzona i bombarduje rajd. W przeciwieństwie do wersji normalnej, Sif nie nakłada osłabienia Dotyku Władzy, które redukuje zdrowie i obrażenia Thorima o 25% (co oznacza, że zadaje on o 25% większe obrażenia i ma 25% więcej zdrowia niż w wersji normalnej). Efektem są dodatkowe zdobycze oraz osiagnięcia / . Freya Freya ma 3 różne wersje trudne. Trójka Starożytnych, Starszy Brightleaf, Starszy Stonebark oraz Starszy Ironbranch mogą zostać zabici, by wprowadzić walkę w wersję normalną bądź mogą zostać zostawieni przy życiu, by zwiększyć trudność walki. Pokonanie Freyi przy pozostawieniu Starożytnych przy życiu owocuje lepszymi zdobyczami oraz osiągnięciami: / (1 Starożytny pozostawiony przy życiu), / (2 Starożytnych pozostawionych przy życiu) oraz / (wszyscy Starożytni żywi). Mimiron Trudna wersja Mimirona jest aktywowana przez wciśnięcie "Dużego Czerwonego Guzika" przed spotkaniem. Wciśnięcie guzika nakłada 10-minutowy czas rozgniewania na spotkanie i zwiększa zdrowie oraz obrażenia zadawane przez wszystkie pojazdy podczas spotkania o 25%, gdy pojawia się płomień w obszarze, gdy pracownia Mimirona ulega autodestrukcji. / . General Vezax Trudna wersja Generała Vezaxa jest prosta. Nie można dopuścić, by Saronitowe Parowniki odzyskały manę. Jeśli nikt w rajdzie nie zrobi użytku z Parowników, to o 8 Saronitowych Odłamkach pojawią się dodatkowi wrogowie, których trzeba zabić przed pokonaniem Generała (tylko 8 Odłamków pojawi się w trakcie całej walki). Pokonanie Generała Vezaxa w wersji trudnej owocuje lepszymi zdobyczami oraz osiągnięciami / . Yogg-Saron Istnieją cztery różne wersje trudne dla spotkania z Yogg-Saronem. Wersja normalna opiera się na korzystaniu z pomocy czwórki strażników - Freyi, Hodira, Mimirona oraz Thorima. Wersja trudna opiera się na korzystaniu z pomocy mniejszej ilości strażników. Nagrodą są lepsze przedmioty oraz cztery osiągnięcia, zależnie od ilości strażników biorących udział w walce. Osiągnięcia to: / (pomoc trzech lub mniejszej liczby Strażników), / (pomoc dwóch lub mniejszej liczby Strażników), / (pomoc jednego lub mniejszej liczby Strażników), and / (brak pomocy od żadnego ze Strażników). Algalon the Observer Algalon Obserwator jest unikalny, gdyż nie posiada on wersji normalnej. Jest on uznawany za bossa "jedynie w wersji trudnej", gdyż aby z nim się zmierzyć trzeba najpierw pokonać wielu bossów w wersji trudnej. Mało wiadomo o spotkaniu z Algalonem poza osiągnięciami / (pokonanie określonej liczby Czarnych Dziur w określonym czasie). Zobacz również * Trudna wersja * Trudność lochu: ** Wersja normalna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja heroiczna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja 5-osobowa ** 5-osobowa wersja heroiczna * Trudność rajdu: ** Wersja normalna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja heroiczna (usunięta w patchu 3.2.0) ** Wersja 10-osobowa ** 10-osobowa wersja heroiczna ** Wersja 25-osobowa ** 25-osobowa wersja heroiczna Kategoria:Terminy de:Hardmode en:Hard mode